The prior art has attempted to produce loudspeakers from a few number of components in order to create an economy of both manufacture in the method of assembly and economy in the finished product because of the reduction and simplicity of the component parts. The prior art has endeavored to simplify the construction and method of manufacture by reducing to an absolute minimum the number of components of the loudspeaker, with varying degrees of success. See, for example, prior art United States Pat. No. 3,453,400 entitled FIELD STRUCTURE FOR MAGNETIC LOUDSPEAKER AND METHODS OF MANUFACTURE issued July 1, 1969. In the present invention, there is a reduction of the number of components to a base plate, magnet, speaker coil, cone and housing. It is an important feature of the present invention that there be a concentration in gauss lines to a maximum extent at the gap wherein the speaker coil operates, since the responsiveness of the speaker, its sensitivity and performance, is directly related to the gauss concentration. This characteristic, that the entire range of movement of the speaker coils is wholly within the field of concentrated gauss lines, improves the response and is consistent with the objective of improving sensitivity. All of this is achievable if there is a small air gap having maximum gauss concentration and which includes the total range of placement of the speaker coil, and a lightweight readily responsive and inertia free diaphragm operated by the speaker coil and which is at all times mechanically unimpeded by the closely adjacent mechanical structure defining the gap in which the speaker coil moves.
While the need for an inexpensive loudspeaker has remained a long standing problem of the art, the response of the art has failed to achieve an absolutely economically reduced number of speaker parts, all of which function together to provide a speaker of high fidelity and response and at a low cost of manufacture. A further illustration of the problem intended to be solved by the present invention is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,526 "METHOD OF SOUND TRANSDUCER CONSTRUCTION" in which a substantial number of component parts and manufacture are required for the accurate disposal of the voice coil within the air gap defined by the magnetic structure. Additionally, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,367 entitled "METHOD FOR ALIGNING LOUDSPEAKER DIAPHRAM AND VOICE COIL ASSEMBLY" which is illustrative of the problem entailed in the accurate disposition of the voice coil relative to the magnetic gap defined by the voice coil and the adjacent metallic structure. Both of these patents illustrate the expense and complexity entailed in attempting to accurately locate the speaker coil with auxiliary structure which adds to the expense of assembly and inherent cost in the number of components necessary.